Secrets
by Guess What Im On Team Delena
Summary: Sarah Mcall has been moving ever since her mum died under mysterious circumstances. Ever since that day her father and brother have been keeping something from her. But when they move to Beacon Hills she feel Scott is lying too. For once, sarah is determined to get some answers, but will she have to manipulate the dangerous Derek Hale to get them? Rate and Review
1. Chapter 1

'Quick Sarah pack your bags we are leaving, no complaints,' I groan again, this is like the fourth time in the past two months. Ever since my mum died under mysterious circumstances almost six months ago, we have been, moving constantly. Once again I wonder where we are going this time? Will I get to make friends this time? We have only been in san Francisco two weeks, I had just started to enjoy myself. As I start to clear out my room (I'm used to this process) I take down my photos from when we were a real family, mum was alive, dad acted like nothing was wrong and Cameron didn't seem like he was hiding something from me. I tape up the last box I call out 'done,' dad yells out 'what about you Cameron?" "I'm done too, can we just go already?"

Ten minutes later Cameron and I are in the car and ready to leave, dad locks the door and jumps in the car. "Where are we going this time?" I ask. "We're off to Beacon Hills to stay with Scott and your aunt." This comes as news to me, I haven't seen Scott since I was four, we're both sixteen now and I doubt he's still some pathetic loser, but you never know. "We'll be staying a little while, I hope they have really nice woods in Beacon Hills," dad says and Cameron looks at him knowingly. I think they are both weirdos, plug in my headphones and try to get to sleep.

Six hours later I wake up and here we are the tiny town of Beacon Hills in California. Dad pulls into the driveway of Scott's house. "Okay out we all get, go say hi to your relatives." Cameron and I hop out, I'm still groggy from my nap. Cameron knocks on the door and a strange looking kid with a buzz cut opens the door, I sure hope this isn't Scott. "Ummm, I'm stiles, err can I help you?" "Yeah," I say, "we're here to see Scott and Melissa, I'm his cousin Sarah Mcall." "Oh, Scott," he calls out "Some pretty chick called Sarah is here to see you." I wouldn't really consider myself pretty, I have blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, what you'd picture an aussie girl to look like, I guess. But I can tell you they look nothing like that, most of them are hot with tans, but barely any are true blondes. Scott rushes down the stairs and I have to say I'm impressed. He's hot, if I wasn't his cousin I think I'd try and date him, he's got a sexy tan , dark hair and is impressively muscled. "Hey Sarah and Cameron, I haven't seen you guys forever." Cameron just stares at Scott with his mouth wide open, Scott looks at him strangely and I can tell that there is clearly something up with the two guys, I can only wonder. "Ummm, Scott and Cam, if your done with your creepy alpha territorial guy thing can we go inside?" I ask. "WHAT ABOUT ALPHAS," Scott demands, "Errr, it's a saying you know alpha male, creepy and possessive!" I say, Scott visibly relaxes. "Yeah, yeah come inside."

We all sit down at the kitchen table and talk. Apparently Scott has a girlfriend and I've got to admit, she's beautiful. I tell him about my ex, Gareth, he was hot but a massive jerk, but we had to leave him. Dad walks into the kitchen and announces that he's finished unpacking and we can go to our new house soon. As soon as he gets close to Scott, he drops the coffee he's holding and Scott looks confused.

After about half an hour Scott's strange but somehow adorable friend Stiles announces that they have got to go right now, it sounds really important to me. He stumbles through an apology and runs out the door. I have school tomorrow so we go home and I fall straight asleep. I hear dad and Cam discussing something downstairs and I hear Scott mentioned a few times. There is definitely something strange going on. I will find out sooner or later, I have a way of manipulating people and getting what I want. Hopefully at school tomorrow I can find out a bit more, but at the moment I'm too tired and fall straight asleep.


	2. the game

**Sorry this chapter might be a bit suckish. I live in Brisbane, Australia and here we are in the middle of a school term- so I have Chinese, IMT, Food tech, BIM and drama assessments due tomorrow. Here we go please rate and review- tell me where you want me to go with is coz im kind of improvising! Xx**

Stiles POV

I fall out of bed at 8:22 with my alarm shrieking, damn I'm gonna be late I shuffle through my mess of a room and find the alarm clock and pound it till it shuts off. I quickly throw on some clothes, run downstairs eat some breakfast and drive to school.

I hurry through the corridors and run smack into someone.

Sarah POV

I'm walking through the corridors and some idiot runs straight into me. I get up to give him an earful, but I see its that cute Stiles kid from Scott's. "Oh uh sorry," he mumbles looking at the ground. When he looks up and sees me he smiles, "Hi," he says. "Hey Stiles, can you show me where the office is I'm really lost," "Sure he says just take a right then a left then another right, sorry I need to find Scott, bye," and with that he rushes off leaving me more confused than before. I follow his strange directions and what do you know, I arrive at the office. A pretty brunette turns around and introduces herself, "Hi I'm Allison Argent." So this is Scott's girlfriend, she is really sweet and I can tell she would be a great friend. "'Hi I'm Sarah MCall, "I reply, "Ah so this is Scott's cousin, I hope we can be friends!" It turns out I'm in Allison's classes and I follow her to the English classroom.

Allison plonks her books down next to a redhead and I can immediately tell that she is the it-girl of this school. "Wow," she says, plastering a fake smile on her face, "I love your top; you are really pretty- sit with us at lunch- stick with me." I know the deal, I've heard it all before, but as usual I accept, it just makes life easier to hang with the popular crowd. Scott walks in with that Stiles and they sit in the back in a heated discussion. It seems that Scott is really mad, but I can't hear why, although I swear that I hear him growl, no way that can't be right. A hot toned guy sits down next to me "Who's this?" he asks Lydia "My new friend Sarah." I turn around and say "I'm Sarah Mcall," "Oh so your idiot Scott's cousin," I can't stand jerks and clearly this guy thinks he is the best thing that happened to this world, but as usual I have to deal with it. Scotts been avoiding me all day and he knows I know it- there is definitely something wrong here. This school is like every other, class is boring and sports players are more popular- but it seems at Beacon Hills lacrosse takes place instead of football. Allison invites me to come watch tonight's game and I willingly accept.

Scott's POV

I've been avoiding Sarah all day and she knows it. But she has already figured that something's wrong and I can't risk her finding out about me- it would put her in danger too. Its bad enough that my mum, Jackson and Allison found out, I can't ruin her picture of me but enlightening her to the fact that I am monster. I know I've never killed but I'm still a monster, no one can change my mind and if you look at me when I'm shifted, even if I am in control, I still look scary as hell. Even though I'm pretty much in control now, I'm still crazy on a full moon, like tonight. Normally I'd just get stiles to tie me up or something but tonight's a game and I am going.

Sarah's POV

"Dad can I go watch Scott play tonight, Cameron can come if he wants, maybe?" I ask. "No tonight's a full moon," "yeah what's your point," Dad realised he had slipped up but I still caught it, it was interesting, "yeah I guess so but Cameron is staying here you know homework. Is Scott playing?" Homework on the first day of school, something definitely wrong and why would Scott not be playing? "Yeah Scott's playing why would he not be?" "Oh just have a good time," a car honks, 'it sounds like your rides here." "Thanks dad I love you." I run out the door and off Allison and I go.

Scott's POV

Coach is giving one of his traditionally retarded speeches. Already I can feel the moon rising, I start to feel hot and my breathing is ragged. I know that pretty soon I will become a massive douche, I turn to stiles "look man I'm really sorry for anything I do, will you tell Allison that too, please?" I beg stiles and I can already feel myself slipping away, my total personality change is starting. "of course man, just hold on for two more hours- do it for Allison." And suddenly as soon as he mentions her name I feel myself come back she's what keeps me human for a short time anyway. We run out on the field but this time I'm truly gone- Scott Mcall has disappeared.

Sarah POV

As soon as Scott runs onto the field I can tell something is not right. I walk over to him 'come on Scott you can do it!" I say as cheerfully as possible, "what do you want," he remarks, I retract hurt. I walk back over to sit with Allison' what did he say?' she asks he said' what do you want.' Allison looks up to the sky and mutters oh my god. I notice an extremely attractive guy watching Scott, Jackson and some kid called Isaac closely. He looks like a bad boy, my type. 'woah whos that?' I ask Allison 'oh just um Derek Hale,' she replies. 'Is he like scott's friend,' 'well um oh look the game is starting,' she says. People in this town sure do like to keep a lot of secrets, but maybe this Derek will be my way to figure out Scott's clearly Scott regards him as a dangerous person- so that's exactly why we are about to become good friends and maybe something a little better.

They blow the whistle and the game starts, Scott is amazing along with Jackson and Isaac. Scott looks like a sadist from this game, he seems to enjoy beating these guys up and when he looks at me I swear his eyes are yellow, just a trick of the light. A guy from the other team in turn knocks down Scott, Isaac and Jackson. They all fall to the ground writing in pain- but the guy didn't do that much damage. 'Holy hell,' says Allison she looks at Stiles who nods and she grabs the massive bag she's had all game I can't help but wonder what is in there. The three boys look at each other and run into the woods. Quickly this Derek guy follows- he's definitely a way to get answers. Allison follows with her bag which she unzips to reveal a crossbow just adding to my confusion. Stiles runs in with her. A few minutes later I'm stupid enough to follow. I can hear ragged breathing but now I feel like an idiot, I hear wolves howl. Wait there are no wolves in California. There is a tap on my shoulder and I almost piss my pants, slowly I turn around.

**OOOH who is it by the way its not Derek, so stop ruining it for yourselves. Sorry I wont be updating tomorrow night coz I have a tennis tournament starting. I'll try and update Saturday morning in Australia - Friday night for those of you in the US please rate and review tell me if this sucks it probably does- I'm only 14. Xx Wombalina of Mensa**


End file.
